gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Push It
Push It by Salt-n-Pepa is featured in Showmance, the second episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions. Originally, the New Directions are supposed to perform Le Freak at the assembly, but the kids believe that it is too old-fashioned and will deter students from joining instead of winning them over. This is why Rachel suggests to perform a number that gives the students exactly what they want: "sex." They don't inform Will of this, however, and while the number seems to be well received by the students, it causes Figgins to present Will with a list of pre-approved songs that the club is allowed to sing, songs which all either have "Jesus" or "Balloons" in their title. Lyrics New Directions Boys: Ah, push it Ah, push it New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Get up on this! Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (Mercedes: Hey!) Get up on this! (Ah, push it) Get up on this! (Tina: Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here!) Get up on this! (Rachel: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here!) Get up on this! Artie: Now wait a minute, y'all Now this dance ain't for everybody Only the sexy people So all you fly mothers Get on out there and dance Dance, I said! Holla. Rachel (with New Directions Girls): Sa-Salt and Pepa's (here) And we're in effect Want you to (push it, babe) Coolin' by day Then at night (working up a sweat) C'mon girls (let's go!) Let's go show the guys (that we know) How to become (number one) in a hot party show (now push it) New Directions (New Directions Boys): (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) Push it real good (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it) Artie: Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh New Directions Girls: Get up on this! (Mercedes: Hey!) Get up on this! Finn (with New Directions Boys): Yo, baby-pop Yeah, you, come here (Gimme a kiss) Better make it fast Or else (I'm gonna get pissed) Can't you hear the music's (pumpin' hard) Like I (wish you would?) Now (push it) New Directions (New Directions Boys): (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) Push it real good (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it) New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys) : Get up on this! (Ah, push it) Get up on this! (Mercedes: Aww!) (Ah, push it) (Artie: Holla) Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (Mercedes: Hey!) New Directions: Aaaaahhhh Push it! New Directions Girls: Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing New Directions Girls: Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing New Directions (New Directions Boys): (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) Push it real good (Ah, push it) Push it good (Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it) New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Get up on this! (Ah, push it) Get up on this! (Mercedes: Aow!) (Ah, push it) (Artie: Holla) Get up on this! (Ah, push it) (Mercedes: Hey!) New Directions: Aaaahhhhh! Push it! Trivia *This is the first time Tina sings in a released song in the series. *Zach Woodlee had to change the choreography from the original because it was too sexual to be televised. *The Parent Television Council rated Glee the "worst show on television" after this performance. *This is the first song New Directions performs in front of an audience. *Sue later calls it one of her least favorite songs performed by the Glee Club. Gallery Episode 2 Push It.jpg Glee-push-it2.jpg PushIt.png PushIt2.jpg Push it 1.jpg Push it.jpg|Push it Push-It-glee-818410n2-240-144.gif Artiepushit.gif Tumblr m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr mx59gxXJuw1rz1x6uo3 250.gif tumblr mx59gxXJuw1rz1x6uo1 250.gif tumblr mx59gxXJuw1rz1x6uo4 250.gif Emmas1021.gif s102pushit.gif push it.jpg New Directions Push It.jpg push it.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One